To miało być zwykłe zlecenie
by goldenplated
Summary: Co się stanie, gdy połączymy dwa światy różne od siebie, oraz dwie osoby o odmiennym charakterze? No cóż, nudno nie będzie :)
1. Chapter 1

Cześć! Jestem (jak to widać powyżej) Goldenplated! Mój pomysł powstał podczas kolejnego leżenia na lekcji, postacie Amano Akiry i J. K. Rowling należą tylko i wyłącznie do tych pań! Ja tylko piszę fanfiction, mam nadzieję że się wam spodoba ;)

1. To miało być zwyczajne zlecenie

To naprawdę miało być zwyczajne zlecenie. Wejść, zabrać to i wyjść. Jednak samo wejście przysporzyło mu kłopotów. Budynek był potężny, na pewno z czasów przedwojennych. Ceglany - pokryty ohydną beżową farbą, która zaczynała powoli odłazić – dom musiał być miejscem spotkań jakieś potężnej mafii. Wszędzie stało po dwóch lub trzech dryblasów w dobrze skrojonych garniturach. Gdzieniegdzie można było dostrzec lśniące malutkie kamerki, które poruszały się samodzielnie. Dla niego to była zbyt wysoka technologia – tania na pewno nie była. Leżał na grubym murze, ukryty w cieniu – analizował, jaki następny krok zrobić. Noc była naprawdę zimna, z jego ust unosiła się para, która mogłaby go wydać. Oddychał płytko i wolno, oczami szukał luki w zabezpieczeniach. Nie było łatwo.

„To tylko zwyczajne zlecenie, włam się i zabierz te dokumenty z pokoju 1043".

Jasne, zwyczajne. Szef zapomniał powiedzieć, że budynek należy do jednej z najpotężniejszej mafii na świecie – Vongoli. Chodziły słuchy wśród czarodziejskiej mafii, że członkowie nie są ani mugolami ani czarodziejami. Wielu próbowało się dowiedzieć, czym naprawdę oni są - na marne, przyszli członkowie zmuszeni są do złożenia ślubowań, po czym słuch po nich znika. To jest jeden z powodów dlaczego zostawia się w ich w spokoju. Nie atakują innych rodzin, nie mordują. Są spokojni, ale i potężni. To czyniło z nich potężnego sojusznika.

Po półgodzinnym leżeniu plackiem na murze, jego cierpliwość zaczęła się kończyć. Czy ci ludzie nie mieli żadnych zmian w patrolu? Albo coś takiego jak pęcherz moczowy?! Najciszej jak mógł, zmienił rękę na której się opierał.

„_Gdzie jesteś, Harry?" _powiedział piskliwy głosik ze słuchawki.

Chłopak, zaskoczony, stracił równowagę przez co spadł dwa metry w dół, po lewej stronie muru. Szczęście w nieszczęściu – wpadł w krzaki, przez co te zamortyzowały upadek. Strażnicy stojący nieopodal już spieszyli w tamtą stronę.

Pierwszy z nich miał białe włosy oraz twarz wykrzywioną w grymasie samozadowolenia. Och jak on pragnął na kimś się wyżyć. Od kilku dni dostęp do sali treningowej miał ograniczony, przez co stawał się coraz bardziej nerwowy i agresywny. Drugi miał ciemne włosy związane w mocny kucyk. Szedł wolniej, starając się nie zasnąć. Nie spał od kilku dni, pomagając w przygotowaniach do podróży byłego Szefa do tego domu. Akurat dziś przyszła jego kolej na patrolowanie okręgu zewnętrznego, co nie było mu na rękę. Gdyby był sam, położyłby się w rogu i odsapnąłby na chwilę. Jednakże że trafił mu się towarzysz działający od kilku dni na jakiś środkach pobudzających - no cóż, trzeba wytrzymać.

Jednakże gdy znaleźli się tam gdzie spadł Harry, zauważyli, że nikogo nie było!

- Przysięgam, że tu coś spadło! Coś ciężkiego! - powiedział donośnym głosem pierwszy strażnik, odwracając się bokiem do towarzysza. Ten ziewnął potężnie, po czym machnął ręką i wrócił na stare stanowisko. Oparłszy się o zimny kamień, zaczął klepać się po policzku w celu obudzenia się. Białowłosy dwa razy obszedł znane nam krzaki, po czym wrócił do niego. Jednakże co jakiś czas zwracał głowę w tamtym kierunku.

Nagle malutki fragment krzaków zafurkotał, odsłaniając fragment twarzy chłopaka. Zamrugał kilka razy, spoglądając zielonymi oczyma, czy nie ma żadnych pułapek wokół. Miał takie szczęście, że zdążył w ostatniej chwili schować się bardzo głęboko w krzakach. Czekał nadal, przecież miał jeszcze dużo czasu do świtu...

Dzisiejszy dzień nie należał do lekkich. Z samego rana obudziła go Aoi, skacząc tymi swoimi małymi nóżkami po jego brzuchu. Musiał szybko uspokoić nadpobudliwą dziewczynkę – jakoś nie miał ochoty mieć siniaków. Do tego jego żona, Kyoko, jak na złość zawinęła się w pościeli niczym poczwarka, udając śpiącą. No cóż, geny Sasagawy i Sawady wymieszały się, tworząc wybuchową mieszankę. Pięciolatka potrafiła dać ludziom w kość, niczym Lambo, gdy był jeszcze mały. Na szczęście nie sikała gdy ktoś czegoś jej zabronił (jak Lambo) – wręcz przeciwnie, siorbała nosem robiąc minę szczeniaczka. A wtedy zawsze dostawała co chciała. Rozpuszczona małolata.  
Po południu został zmuszony do odwiedzenia starych „znajomych" z prowincji w celu sprawdzenia funkcjonalności rodziny. Do tego musiał kilka razy uspokajać Squalo przed jawnym mordobiciem Yamamoto. Oczywiście nie obyło się od uciekania przed Basilem, który wręcz błagał go o podpisanie papierów. On wręcz nienawidził roboty papierkowej, na samą myśl o nich robi mu się słabo. Jedyną wolną chwilą dla niego jest obiad, który zawsze je w towarzystwie całej swojej rodziny. Siedzi w samym środku, mając widok na każdego członka.  
Jednak często nadchodzi ta chwila w której musi usiąść przy masywnym biurku, westchnąć i wziąć się do roboty. Ta wielka sterta papierów się sama nie podpisze, co nie? Basil calusieńki w skowronkach siedział nieopodal, cierpliwie czekając na koniec jego pracy. Co nie będzie trwać sekundę. Dlatego na swoich kolanach już trzymał książkę.

Trzy godziny później...

Gdy odkładał ostatni arkusz papieru na tą wielką stertę, jego dłoń pulsowała niemiłosiernie. „Jeśli to będzie tak dalej ciągnięte, dostanę zapalenia nadgarstka" pomyślał, po czym rozciągnął ramiona i ziewnął potężnie. Dzisiejsza noc, pomimo tego iż była zimna, należała do jednych z najspokojniejszych w jego życiu. Podniósłszy się z krzesła, leniwym krokiem podszedł do okna. Wszędzie znajdowały się potężne drzewa, w okolicy kilkunastu kilometrów nie było żadnej żywej duszy, prócz nich - rzecz jasna. Znajdował się na ostatnim, drugim piętrze, dzięki czemu miał widok na cały dziedziniec. Od niedawna wprowadzono nocne warty, które miały niby zapobiec ataku. Dla niego był to zły pomysł – widział przecież jak bardzo są ludzie zmęczeni po tej warcie, co od razu osłabiałoby ich na polu walki. Dzisiaj na dziedzińcu, w lewej części stał Yamamoto i Shane, zaś w prawej Gokudera i Lucis. Zmarszczył brwi, próbując dostrzec wyraz twarzy Lucisa. Jest on dość nowym członkiem jego Rodziny, co robi z niego najsłabszego człowieka. Jednakże czuł on od niego dość duże pokłady płomienia, których nie potrafił scharakteryzować. Niby posługiwał się płomieniem typu błyskawicy, jednakże pod nią znajdowała się o wiele mocniejsza fala.

„_Jestem czarodziejem, Dziesiąty. Można powiedzieć, że dla was jestem mutantem."_

Podrapał się po nosie, mając nadzieję że w końcu uda mu się zrozumieć sens wypowiedzi Lucisa. Mutant. To słowo kojarzy mu się tylko z Sześcioma Wieńcami Pogrzebowymi Byakurana. Jednakże nawet oni charakteryzowali się danymi płomieniami Nieba. Och, jak on pragnął dowiedzieć się co dla Lucisa znaczy mutant. Jak na razie nie było mu to dane. Nagle w jego lewym oku coś zaświeciło. Przez sekundę, która zdawała się trwać godzinami. Wyświetlacz telefonu w krzakach. Po czym delikatne poruszenie się gałęzi ostrokrzewu. Oraz jadowicie zielone oczy należące do osoby znajdującej się w tychże krzakach. Spojrzał po raz kolejny na wartowników. _„Też mi wartownicy, nie widzą jakiegoś kretyna w krzakach"_ warknął, po czym mocnym ruchem odepchnął się. Szybko przeszedł gabinet i wyszedł z niego, dość głośno zamykając za sobą drzwi.

A jednak leżenie na ziemi przez dobre dwie godziny przyniosło skutki. Strażnicy w końcu ruszyli w stronę bramy. Pewnie dlatego, że nogi zaczęły im zamarzać. Szybko nałożył na siebie zaklęcie kameleona, po czym powstawszy, szybko skierował się w stronę drzwi. Przejście przez żwirowate podłoże było dla niego błahym zadaniem – był bardzo chudy, nie ważył więcej niż czterdzieści kilogramów. No cóż, „dieta" jego wujaszków zadziałała i na niego. Najgorszy problem stanowiło otworzenie drzwi. Ba! To nie były drzwi, to były wielgachne wrota! Nawet miały żelazne kołatki w kształcie lwa. Wyciągnął z kieszeni różdżkę i starając się być jak najciszej, szeptem wypowiedział zaklęcie otwierające. Oczywiście drzwi, pod wpływem otwarcia się, zaczęły skrzypieć niemiłosiernie, co zaalarmowało strażników. Logiczne było to, że natychmiast zakręcili z powrotem. Szybko zamknął drzwi, nie przejmując się hałasem który narobił, po czym wskoczył w cień. Miał szczęście – ze schodów zbiegał wysoki brązowowłosy mężczyzna o dziwnych złoto-bursztynowych oczach. Rozglądał się ciekawie, jakby kogoś szukając. Zatrzymał się na chwilę, kilka metrów obok niego, po czym kolejny raz rozejrzał się. Nagle spojrzał się w miejsce, w którym stał zielonooki. W tym momencie chłopak rozpoznał jegomościa. Był nim szef Vongoli – Decimo. Cicho przełknął ślinę, zaskoczony całą tą sytuacją. Czuł, że go widzi, gdyż spoglądał mu prosto w oczy. Wyciągnął dłoń w jego stronę, pewnie po to by go złapać. Jednakże nie udało mu się to – drzwi frontowe gwałtownie się otworzyły, uderzając szefa prosto w bok głowy. Upadłszy, kompletnie zapomniał o zielonookim, który skorzystał z sytuacji i czmychnął zza róg – nadal ukrywając się w cieniu.  
- Dziesiąty! Wybacz mi! Ktoś się próbuje włamać do bazy! - zaczął krzyczeć białowłosy strażnik, mocno gestykulując. Zaś ciemnowłosy mężczyzna pochylił się nad Tsunayoshim by sprawdzić czy nie doszło do żadnego urazu.  
- Spokojnie, Gokudera. Wiem, widziałem tego chłopca.- powiedział łagodnym głosem Największy Postrach Podziemnego Świata – tak nazywają go mugolscy mafiozi. Jednakże żaden opis nie pasuje do wstającego już faceta. Z zachowania widać że jest łagodną osobą, spokojną. Zaś raporty opisywały potężnego chłopa o agresywnym przysposobieniu i wielkiej sile znajdującej się w małych piąstkach. No cóż, o tych małych dłoniach autor pisał prawdę- były malutkie! Potrząsnął głową, próbując się skupić na zaistniałej sytuacji. Czyli ten białowłosy narwany facet to Gokudera. Gokudera? Chodząca Bomba! Oficjalna prawa ręka szefa. Wzdrygnął się, gdy przez myśl mu przeszło, co by się z nim stało, gdyby nie schował się w ostatniej chwili. Starając się być jak najciszej, ruszył w stronę schodów. Zamieszanie na dole pozwoliło mu bez przeszkód ruszyć do pokoju 1043. Kątek oka spojrzał na najbliższe drzwi znajdujące się na lewo. Na brązowym drewnie wkręcone był numerek 13. Zdziwiony wbiegł na kolejne, ostatnie piętro, po czym zatrzymał się niczym rażony piorunem. Numer na drzwiach informował, że miał numer 60!

_To nie możliwe, to ostatnie piętro! _Palcami dotknął malutkiej słuchawki, przez którą wpadł w krzaki.

- Ruth, nie mogę znaleźć tego pokoju. Podaj mi lokalizację – szepnął.  
Miał szczęście, że najnowszy mechanik rodziny wrócił z wakacji – jego słuchawka miała wbudowany najnowszy, superczuły mikrofon. Nie musiał już wyciągać słuchawki by coś powiedzieć.  
_-Ostatnie piętro, czwarte drzwi na lewo. Powinieneś już je widzieć!_- usłyszał fuknięcie w słuchawce. Nadal była na niego zła za szybki ochrzan, gdy przez nią spadł w krzaki. Później ją przeprosi.  
Rozejrzał się uważnie, upewniając się czy nikt nie nadchodzi. Na dole nadal trwała głośna rozmowa na temat stanu zdrowie Dziesiątego. Cicho westchnął po czym skierował się w podanym kierunku. Gdy zatrzymał się przed nimi, zmarszczył czoło. Drzwi miały numer 43. O co tu chodzi?! Te drzwi są nie po kolei ustawione! Co za debil to zrobił?  
Powoli zaczął krążyć, próbując znaleźć te cholerne 1043. Mijał i mijał, aż w końcu dotarł do końca korytarza. Zacisnął dłoń w pięść, próbując się uspokoić. Ktoś specjalnie to zrobił! Zaczął się wycofywać.  
Gdy był już w połowie, usłyszał dźwięk przekręcanego zamka. Cienka strużka potu spłynęła mu na policzek. Przyspieszył. Nagle drzwi otworzyły się na oścież, paskudząc okoliczne drzwi dymem. Z pomieszczenia wyskoczył niski czarnowłosy chłopak. Harry zszokowany cofał się tyłem, nadal gapiąc się w chłopaka. W tym czasie czarnowłosy prychając niczym mały kociak, wstał. Otrzepał głowę, po czym mrugał wielkimi oczyma starając się pozbyć pyłu z oczu. Do tego złapało go kichanie dymem, co zmusiło Harry'ego do delikatnego uśmiechu.

-Hej, kim ty jesteś?!- zawołał czarnowłosy, gapiąc się na niego.

Zamarł. Jak to było możliwe, przecież miał na sobie zaklęcie kameleona! Nikt nie powinien go widzieć! Szybko zerwał się z miejsca i biegiem rzucił się na schody. Właśnie w tej chwili żałował, że nie może już mieć licencji na teleportowanie się. Wyższy od niego chłopak także rzucił się w pościg, doganiając go na półpiętrze. W chwili gdy miał go zatrzymać, noga Harry'ego ześlizgnęła się ze schodka.

Ostatnie co pamiętał czarnowłosy włamywacz, to ostry ból w lewej łopatce. A potem nastała ciemność.


	2. Chapter 2

Witajcie! Udało mi się na Nowy Rok stworzyć drugi rozdział ! :) Po wielu (nieudanych, niestety) próbach udało mi się znaleźć panel do wstawiania rozdziałów.**Zilidya D. Ragon, **dziękuję Ci za Twój komentarz! :) Wiem, ciamajdowatość nie pasuje do Harry'ego(szukający i te sprawy) ale postaram się ograniczyć ilość "ciamajdowatych" postaci do minimum. Mam nadzieję, że ten rozdział też Cię zainteresuje jak poprzedni.

ps. Mimo, że już 6 stycznia, to i tak życzę Szczęśliwego Nowego Roku!

2. "Być może kiedyś okażą się twoimi sprzymierzeńcami."

-Jesteś idiotą, Lambo. Trzeba było go ogłuszyć jak stał! Mógł skręcić kark przez te twoje gonienie!

Harry poruszył się lekko na tymczasowym łóżku w pokoju szpitalnym. Wszystko go okropnie bolało, najgorsze były plecy. Czuł się, jakby miał coś wbitego w nie. Coś dziwnego znajdowało się w jego płucach – jakby jakiś gęsty płyn, który sprawiał, że ból w jego klatce powiększał się. To naprawdę bolało, przez co łzy zebrały mu się w kącikach oczu. Przekręcił delikatnie głowę w stronę hałasu, czuł jak płyn toruje sobie drogę na jego policzkach. Parę chwil zajęło mu otwarcie oczu. Nawet po otwarciu oczu, widział tylko biel.  
„Rusz się, rusz się" myślał, zmuszając ciało do wysiłku.

Podniósłszy plecy, dwie pary rąk złapały do za ramiona i z całej siły wepchnęły w miękką pościel. Jęknął, próbując wyrwać się z silnych ramion. Płyn w płucach zabulgotał, zmuszając go do ohydnego, lepkiego kaszlu.

-Ejże, Harry! Ogarnij się! - warknął ciemno włosy strażnik z nocnej warty.  
Zmrużył oczy, próbując dostrzec jego twarz. Pierwsze co rzuciło mu się w oczy, to stalowoszare oczy. Bardzo znajome mu oczy. Duszności w klatce spowodowały drugą turę kaszlu.

-Odwal się, Malfoy! - wysapał między przerwami, wyrywając mu się.

„Malfoy" zmrużył oczy po czym z całej siły wepchnął młodzieńca w łóżko. Harry'emu powoli zaczynało brakować powietrza, gdy długie palce przyciskały krtań. Krztusząc się, złapał ciemnowłosego za nadgarstek, jednakże wysiłek ten poszedł na marne. Znowu dostał ataku.  
Nagle za obie, blade dłonie złapały dwie kolejne o brzoskwiniowej bardzie. Z całej siły pociągnęły w drugą stronę, powodując upadek „Malfoya" na kant łóżka. Skutki pewnie będą widoczne przez kilka następnych dni.

- Ty mały, cholerny...- zaczął mruczeć pod nosem ciemnowłosy, powoli się podnosząc. Potok przekleństw zmalał, gdy ten wyprostował się i stanął naprzeciwko „obrońcy". Reakcja była natychmiastowa. Blada twarz przybrała koloru szpitalnej pościeli, przez co fioletowe sińce pod oczami wyglądały chorobliwie strasznie.

Naprzeciwko niego stał nie kto inny, jak... Tsunayoshi Sawada.

-Bianchi, jak wyglądają sprawy? - zapytał Tsuna, wolno przeglądając kartotekę Harry'ego. Stał nieopodal sali, w której ten biedny chłopiec leżał. Naprawdę mu było go żal. Z drugiej zaś strony, był pod wrażeniem. Dotarcie aż do środka Domu Vongoli nie należy do łatwych zadań, nawet Gokudera czuł coś podobnego – ucieczka spod jego nosa to naprawdę cud! Jednakże zleceniodawca Harry'ego nie założył, że może to być pułapka. Chłopiec miał sporo szczęścia. Gdyby jutro chciał dokonać włamania, prawdopodobne by było, że nie dożyłby końca wakacji. Jutro przyjeżdża psychopatyczny Xanxus. Pomimo ceremonii dziedziczenia, która się odbyła kilka lat temu, szef Varii nadal nie zaakceptował jego jako szefa Vongolii. Czasem to było naprawdę frustrujące, jednakże po tylu latach już się przyzwyczaił do corocznej akcji odebrania mu posady. W tym roku już będzie mieć spokój – dwa tygodnie próbowali zaatakować Vongolę od wewnątrz, kłócąc z sobą strażników. Próba ta stała się niewypałem, gdy Yamamoto i Ryohei upili Frana – najmłodszego oficera niezależnej grupy. Biedny Fran, przeżył swój pierwszy super mocny kac w życiu i dodatkowo jego kara ponoć była gorsza od kaca. Tsuna naprawdę nie chciał wiedzieć co mu zrobili, jednak był pewien, że chłopiec już nigdy więcej nie tknie alkoholu.  
Zaniepokoiły go trochę alkoholowe wizyty Ryohei'a w domu Yamamoto. Martwiło go to, jednakże uzależnienie alkoholowe to małe piwo przy tym chłopcu. Czuł w kościach, że tak szybko się go nie pozbędą. Jednak sytuacja jest poważna. W tym domu nie powinno być Czarodzieja. Jedynym wyjątkiem jest Lucis, gdyż operował on też Płomieniem Błyskawicy, przez co każdy go zaakceptował. Zresztą tylko garstka ludzi wiedziała o drugiej naturze Płomienia Lucisa.

Jednakże Harry Potter był niezwykłym magiem – podświadomość szeptała mu to. Płomień bił od niego metrami. Ciekawe, co by się stało, gdyby próbował wypuścić Płomień Czarodzieja.  
Spojrzał na okno. Jego westchnięcie odbiło się od świeżo umytych szyb. Pogoda w Anglii była okropna – kiedyś, jak jeszcze mieszkali w Namimori, potrafił ocenić jaka będzie pogoda następnego dnia. A pogoda brytyjska doprowadzała go do niewiedzy – czego nie lubił.  
Rozległo się chrząknięcie. Zaskoczony spojrzał na stojącą przed nim kobietę. Młoda lekarka, ubrana w dobrze skrojoną białą marynarkę z emblematem pobliskiej kliniki, spojrzała na niego z wesołymi błyskami w oczach.

Westchnął, zastanawiając się nad sytuacją. Nie może dopuścić by zostawić Pottera tutaj. Należałoby odwieść go do własnej Rodziny, gdzie się nim zajmą. I przy okazji pomówić z Szefem, dokładnie informując, że Vongola nie życzy sobie intruzów. To będzie trudna robota, nie może zostawić budynku samego – aż strach pomyśleć, co by się stało pod jego nieobecność. Ale nie można też wysłać Harry'ego samopas.

-Bianchi, musimy pozbyć się go przed jutrzejszym przybyciem Xanxusa. Nie chcę żadnych konfliktów między rodziną- zwrócił się do jasnowłosej siostry Gokudery.

Bogowie, jak on bardzo żałuje, że jej brat nie jest taki jak Bianchi – opanowana i taktowna, wiedząca kiedy zamknąć się a kiedy bronić. Jasnowłosa kobieta skinęła głową, po czym skierowała się do windy. Pewnie by przygotować transport. Po drodze zawołała przechodzącego obok Spannera. Uśmiechnął się delikatnie, uspokojony faktem, że Bianchi nie będzie prowadzić samochodu. Bądź co bądź, ona jest okropnym kierowcą. Wzdrygnął się na wspomnienie wypadku samochodowego trzy lata temu. Bianchi „niechcący" potrąciła przechodzącego Romeo (jej byłego chłopaka). Na szczęście udało się go uratować. Mężczyźnie udało się oprzytomnieć, więc po wyjściu ze szpitala biedaczek spakował całe manatki i wyjechał zza granicę. Co dalej się z nim stało, nie wie nikt. A szkoda, był naprawdę ciekawy dalszego rozwoju sytuacji. Bianchi zaś uciekła z miejsca wypadku. Na rękę jej było przeniesienie do Anglii. Tutaj nikt jej nie szukał. Zresztą, nawet w Namimori, policja (przekupiona przez Cavallone), nie rozpoczęła poszukiwań. Tsuna nie czuł się z tym dobrze, przecież mieli zwalczać korupcję. Jednakże to już sprawa Dino, on umywa dłonie od spraw Namimori. Tamto miasto to już mało ważny temat. Wszyscy członkowie Vongoli zabrali bądź porzucili swoją rodzinę, by mu towarzyszyć w Anglii. Był im za to wdzięczny.

Tsuna, po wyrwaniu się z zamyślenia, doczytał do końca dokumenty stworzone przez Fuutę. Naprawdę, ten chłopiec to chodzący cud! Nie trzeba się włamywać do dokumentacji – wystarczy go poprosić i już! Z cichym trzaśnięciem odłożył teczkę, po czym delikatnie otworzył drzwi do sali.

Stanął zbaraniały w drzwiach, zastanawiając się nad widniejącą przed nim sytuacją. Harry leżał na łóżku przygniatany przez Lucisa. Chłopak próbował się uwolnić – jednak to na nic, jego dłonie ześlizgiwały się z nadgarstków mężczyzny. Wezbrała się w nim chęć ogłuszenia starszego czarodzieja, jednak uznał że będzie to dziecinne i pozbawione „Tsunowatości" - tak nazywa Gokudera chwile, w której Tsuna wychodzi z podniesioną głową. Zamiast tego, szybkim ruchem złapał Lucisa za przedramię i zepchnął go na podłogę.

Sytuacja potoczyła się bardzo szybko. Harry podniósł się gwałtownie i przy okazji kaszląc, zaczął powoli schodzić z łóżka. Zaś Lucis... Tsuna nigdy nie widział czarodzieja tak wściekłego. Srebrnoszare oczy błyszczały groźnie, szukając tego który mu to uczynił. Na jego szczęce zaczął tworzyć się guz wielkości piłeczki do golfa. Cóż, trochę czasu minie aż ten guz zniknie. Gdy tylko Lucis ujrzał Dziesiątego, uspokoił się i wyprostował niczym żołnierz przy obecności generała. Sawada parsknął śmiechem na to porównanie. Położył lewą dłoń na ramieniu Harry'ego, zmuszając go do siedzenia na łóżku.

- Dobrze się czujesz? Nieźle się poobijałeś, prawie zleciałeś z piętra – zwrócił się do niego Dziesiąty, próbując nawiązać z nim jakiś kontakt wzrokowy. No cóż, był trochę poobijany, Kyoko musiała nałożyć kilka warstw balsamu oraz owinąć go w trzy warstwy bandaży.  
Zrobiło mu się go żal, był niskim młodzieniaszkiem, który zaczął już wchodzić na złą drogę. Przypomniał mu się on sam, gdy w jego wieku Reborn wszedł mu do mieszkania i wywrócił dom do góry nogami twierdząc ze został kandydatem na Dziesiątego szefa Vongolii. Uśmiechnął się na to wspomnienie. Teraz, gdy ma już się tyle lat na karku, zauważył, że nie chciałby wrócić do poprzedniego stylu życia. Zajęło mu to trochę czasu, ale jednak się udało. I nie żałuje tego - ma przyjaciół, rodzinę. Wszystko co mu potrzebne.  
~~~~

- Dobrze się czuję. - powiedział słabym głosem Harry. Ten płyn w płucach doprowadzał go do szaleństwa. Och, jak on pragnął pojechać do Izara, by magomedyk pomógł mu się pozbyć tego płynu. Zakaszlał, po czym spojrzał na Dziesiątego. Jasnooki podszedł trochę, pozwalając, by drzwi samodzielnie zamknęły się i usiadł na krześle zwolnionym przez Lambo. Mina chłopca wyrażała szacunek jak i szczęście. Dlaczego czuł się szczęśliwy widząc swojego szefa? Zaciekawiło to Pottera. Ponownie spojrzał na szefa. Jego bursztynowe oczy emitowały dziwny rodzaj światła, co przypominało mu Dumbledore'a. Jednakże on różnił się od zdradzieckiego dyrektora. Biło od niego pewnego rodzaju dobro i chęć udzielenia mu pomocy, niczym u lekarza czy jakiegoś psychiatry. I on jest tym najpotężniejszym szefem? Spodziewał się jakiegoś łysiejącego dziadka, któremu zrobili złote zęby. I cholernie strasznego, a nie budzącego sympatię.  
- Powiedzmy, że ci wierzę, Harry.- powiedział, zakładając ramiona na klatce piersiowej. Założył nogę na nogę, po czym delikatnie przekręcił głowę, nadal gapiąc się na niego. - Ciekaw jestem, czy znalazłeś to, czego szukałeś.

Harry zaczerwienił się po koniuszki uszów. Cholera, ale wstyd. „Proszę, tylko nie informuj szefa" myślał, przypominając sobie, jak miesiąc temu szef żałośnie wygłaszał mu tyradę na temat jego debilizmu.

- Ten idiota, przez którego znajdujesz się w tejże sytuacji to Lambo Bovino. Lambo, nie chcesz czegoś powiedzieć? Widzę, że nie śpieszy ci się, by powiedzieć coś ważnego Harry'emu. - Tsuna głową wskazał niskiego czarnowłosego chłopca, który, w przeciwieństwie do niego, zbladł gwałtownie. Ścisnął sobie palce tak mocno, że kości z głośnym trzaskiem przeskoczyły. Jabłko Adama szybko przeskoczyło, pokazując jak bardzo jest zdenerwowany.

-Przepraszam, że przez mój idiotyzm leżałeś w łóżku!- wrzasnął, skłaniając się w pół. Harry zbity z pantałyku usiadł pewniej na łóżku. Zmarszczył brwi, niepewny tego, czy to jakiś omam albo coś innego. Gangster mu się kłoni! Ktoś mu się kłoni! Tsuna zaśmiał się wesoło, po czym klasnął w dłonie. Po chwili ułożył dłonie na kolanach, po czym pochylił się w jego stronę.

- Ten miły kolega, który cię podduszał to Lucis Greengrass. Mógłbyś mi wyjaśnić, dlaczego dusiłeś Harry'ego?- zapytał, spoglądając na „Malfoya".

- Nie. To mało ważne. - mruknął Greengrass opuszczając salę. Za jego przykładem poszedł Lambo -on prawie z niej wybiegł.

Rozległo się donośne westchnięcie. Harry przekręcił głowę, przez co znów złapał go atak duszności. Na szczęście udało mu się zapanować nad kaszlem. Nie może pokazać, że coś mu jest – wtedy musiałby tutaj zostać.

Tsuna złapał się za nos, po czym licząc do pięciu, uśmiechnął się ponownie. Harry pomyślał, że Sawadę albo łatwo wybić z rytmu albo jest bardzo zmęczony tym dniem. A nawet się jeszcze nie zaczął.

- Posłuchaj proszę, Harry. Dziś po obiedzie mój zastępca, Gokudera, którego jak mniemam, zdążyłeś spotkać na dworze, pojedzie z tobą do twojego szefa. Miło mi było cię poznać, jednakże sytuacja nie jest zbyt ciekawa dla ciebie. Mam nadzieję, że spotkamy się kiedyś w przyszłości w przyjemniejszych warunkach - Powiedział sztywno Tsuna, jakby czytał z karteczki. Możliwe, że czytał. Twarz Azjaty na chwilę była skierowana na buty, po chwili zaś podniosła się do góry.  
Zaskoczony spojrzał na Japończyka. Po chwili skinął głową, obiecując przyszłościowe spotkanie. Tsuna uśmiechnął się, zarażając go uśmiechem. Mimo dziwnej sytuacji, polubił tego gościa. Po chwili złotooki stracił wesołość. Spojrzał na wyniki badań leżące na najbliższej półce.

- Masz lekkie zapalenie płuc. W tej sytuacji nie mamy jeszcze pełnego zaplecza szpitalnego, przez co musisz sam się zgłosić do lekarza. Lepiej nie bierz tego lekkomyślnie- będę wiedział, jeśli nie pójdziesz do lekarza. I wyciągnę z tego konsekwencje. - szepnął złowrogo, układając na twarzy przymuszony uśmiech.

Na plecach Pottera pojawiła się gęsia skórka. Ten gościu jest nienormalny! W jednej chwili jest wesoły i szczęśliwy, zaś w drugiej szepcze groźby. Chyba powoli zaczyna rozumieć tę chorą układankę. Jak na razie ma jedną opinię: pilnować się. Skinął głową, że zrozumiał słowa.

Dziesiąty po raz kolejny tego dnia uśmiechnął się, przez co jego twarz zalśniła, niczym u małego dziecka. Harry też uśmiechnął się delikatnie. On naprawdę zarażał uśmiechem!

Sawada wesoło klasnął dłonie, po czym powstał i ruszył do drzwi. Gdy złapał za klamkę, zamyślił się i po raz ostatni odezwał się do chłopca.

- Od dzisiejszego dnia, jeśli kiedykolwiek będziesz potrzebować pomocy, nie wahaj się. Od tego jesteśmy – niesiemy pomoc. Wiedz tylko, że nie jesteśmy od błahych spraw. I proszę Cię, nie przekreślaj ludzi, których nie znasz. Być może kiedyś okażą się twoimi sprzymierzeńcami.  
Po czym wyszedł. I już nie wrócił.

~~~~  
Po południu Tsuna, stojąc przy oknie w swoim gabinecie, oglądał dziedziniec. Bianchi spośród całej kolekcji samochodów wybrała czarnego mercedesa. JEGO mercedesa. Westchnął. No cóż, plus taki że to nie ona prowadziła. Stała przy samochodzie, z goglami na twarzy. Te okulary szpeciły jej urodę, ale cóż, mus to mus. Dzięki nim Gokudera nie wymiotował na widok siostry. Biedaczek, chorować widząc swoją rodzinę. Białowłosy powoli schodził po schodach, trzymając Harry'ego za lewe ramię. Chłopiec miał na nadgarstkach kajdanki blokujące przepływ płomienia. Tsuna wątpił, by one działały na niego, jednak Hayato uparł się. A jak się uprze, to nie ma przebacz.

Stojąc w tym chłodnym gabinecie, oglądał jak czarnowłosa głowa chowa się w samochodzie. Widział jak odjeżdża, jak opuszcza azyl, jak wraca do domu. Podczas oglądania tego czuł mały ciężar na sumieniu, ale nie mógł sobie wytłumaczyć dlaczego. W zamyśleniu uderzył głową o szybę, płosząc siedzące nieopodal gołębie.

- Coś się stało, Tsuna? - zapytała Kyoko, łapiąc go za dłoń. Szybkim ruchem głowy zerknął na swoją małżonkę. Spojrzała na niego z niepokojem po czym pociągnęła go do siebie. Po czterech latach małżeństwa wyglądała tak samo jak przed ślubem – z lekko kręcącymi się kasztanowymi oczami i dużymi jasnymi oczami przypominała mu własnego anioła stróża. Założyła dziś starą zieloną sukienkę, przez co przypominały mu stare czasy. Mężczyzna pocałował ją delikatnie w czoło, po czym przytulił. Stali tak przez chwilę, podczas której Tsuna wdychał delikatne perfumy żony.

- Czuję, że to zły pomysł aby go wypuszczać stąd. - mruknął, nadal trzymając głowę przy szyi Kyoko.

- Czemuż to, Tsuna? Przecież tam jest jego dom, jego rodzina i przyjaciele. Trzymając go tutaj, w końcu by uciekł.

- Masz rację, Kyoko, masz rację. Ale coś czuję, że to nie będzie nasze ostatnie spotkanie.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Silverplated**_, dzięki Ci za wszystkie cenne informacje 3 i oczywiście za Marylsona i Ansona, postaram się, aby chociaż raz mieli udział w tym, co piszę :) Mam nadzieję, że wena do Ciebie wróci bardzo szybko! Taki rozdział wstępny przed "główną fabułą" ale mam nadzieję, że mi pomożesz przy następnym, prawda?

Rozdział 3. „Gdzie jest Tata?"

Po powrocie z Thame, Gokudera miał psychicznie dość. Nie dość, że musiał wysiedzieć ponad godzinę z tym _cholernym _Mutantem, który gapił się na niego przez prawie całą drogę, to jeszcze spotkał Gammę, swojego dawnego wroga, a teraźniejszego „sojusznika". Menda została szefem gangu, do którego należał Harry. W pewnym momencie miał ochotę przywalić temu gnojowi (Potterowi)- bo jak on _śmiał_ włamać się do Domu Vongoli, tuż pod jego wzrokiem a potem jeszcze korzystać z _ich_ pomocy! Pomimo spokojnej twarzy, w środku mężczyzny aż buchało ze wściekłości – nie, buchało nie tylko nią. Buchało zazdrością, pretensjami, jego własnym wariactwem. Gwałtownym ruchem dłoni ściągnął wściekle czerwony krawat. Akurat teraz nie miał ochoty zajmować się schludnością i innymi bzdetami. Myślał, że będzie mieć spokój, gdy wysadził chłopaka na skrzyżowaniu, nieopodal siedziby jego gangu. Ale nie, los chciał inaczej! Gamma mu nawet pomachał na przywitanie!  
W podziemiach domu zobaczył Spannera kręcącego się przy Haru. Haru albo udawała że tego nie widzi, albo nie była tego świadoma. Ale on był. Za każdym razem, gdy widział swoją kobietę przy kimś innym niż on, czuł ukłucie zazdrości i powoli rosnące poczucie zagrożenia. W środku czuł się rozżalony i nie miał podstaw (realnych, jak na razie), by być właściwie zazdrosnym, to uczucie towarzyszyło mu zawsze, gdy... była w czyimś innym męskim towarzystwie, lecz nie jego. Z drugiej jednak strony ufał jej, nie chcąc jej ograniczać, tłumił to w sobie. Jednakże są takie momenty, gdy musi komuś przywalić. Wtedy zamyka się w siłowni. A wraca orzeźwiony niczym po prysznicu.  
Gdyby nie lojalność wobec Szefa, zabrałby Haru i wyjechał jak najdalej od nich wszystkich.

Wysiadłszy z samochodu, rzucił kluczyki mechanikowi. Trochę za mocno, ale mało się tym przejmował. Lewą ręką objął Haru, po czym bez słowa zabrał ją z garażu. Będzie walczyć o nią, do samego końca. Tak łatwo się nie podda, przecież jest Hayato Gokuderą!

Aoi powoli traciła cierpliwość. Ona rozumie że Tata w pracy jest i rozumie że Mama robi obiad dla nich. Ale miała już po dziurki w nosie ignorujących ją ludzi. To nie było fair! Ona chciała się tylko pobawić z Mamą lub Tatą. Ale ich nie ma! Siorbnęła nosem, po czym powolutku powstała. Siedzenie na schodach nie było przyjemne. Pociągnęła zasmarkanym nosem, który wytarła o pluszowego króliczka.

Gdy obudziła się z popołudniowej drzemki, zauważyła że nie było mamy. Złapała Marylsona – swojego najnowszego pluszaka w kształcie różowego króliczka z przyklapniętym uszkiem. Jego ogonek powoli zaczynał odrywać się, ale to nie przeszkadzało Aoi deptać go. Upuszczając smoczek, podeszła do wielgachnych drzwi – jej aktualnego wroga. Małą piąstką przetarła oczy o jasnym kolorze, po czym zamrugała. Nie polubi nigdy drzwi! Zawsze ma problemy z nimi. Wsadziła sobie Marylsona pod pachę, po czym stojąc na paluszkach złapała za klamkę. Była zimna, bardzo zimna. Dziewczynka pisnęła, zaskoczona. O nie! Tak łatwo się nie podda Panu Drzwi! Podskoczyła, złapała za klamkę i tym razem nie puściła!

Drzwi otworzyły się z jękiem, po czym pociągnęły Aoi z sobą. Młoda Sawada upadła na Marylsona, którego szybko i płaczliwie przeprosiła. Przytulając króliczka mocniej, ruszyła na prawo. Znajdowała się na parterze, miejscu gdzie wszędzie można dojść. Zrobiono to specjalnie, by pięciolatka nie musiała chodzić po schodach i krzywdy sobie nie zrobić. Po urodzeniu, szybko zauważono że była taką saą niezdarą, jak jej tata w liceum.

Rozejrzała się po okolicy. Żadnej żywej duszy od chwili jej ostatniego pytania o Tatę albo Mamę. Tchnięta przeczuciem, przeszła przez – tym razem otwarte – drzwi. W kuchni widać było przygotowania do obiadu. Na kuchence pichciły się zupy zaś Bianchi szybkim ruchem kroiła warzywa. W drugiej części Fuuta, niski blondyn z wiecznym uśmiechem na twarzy, obierał ziemniaki. Podeszła do niego, ciągnąc za sobą nieszczęsnego Marylsona. Biedaczek, pomimo uszytego uśmiechu, pewnie wyklinał ją. Potem będzie czekała do kąpiel i przyszycie półmartwego ogonka.

Złapała Fuutę za dół koszuli i głośno zapytała o miejsce w którym jest Tata albo Mama. Ten tylko bardziej się uśmiechnął, poczym uświadomił ją, że ani Mamy ani Taty chwilowo nie ma. Siorbnęła nosem, po czym skierowała się do Bianchi. Ta odpowiedziała podobnie, dodając, że „na pewno za niedługo wrócą".

Pięciolatka, lekko zirytowana, pchnęła jasne drzwi prowadzące z kuchni do salonu. Pierwsze co w nią uderzyło, to głośność telewizora. Było naprawdę głośno, co bardzo jej się nie spodobało. Ale jej upartość pchała ją bardziej. Na szerokich kanapach siedział Lucis ze Squalo – wysokim varijskim wojownikiem o bardzo długich włosach. Ostatnio Aoi nazwała go „panią", przez co połowa domu musiała ją ochraniać przez zwariowanym gościem. A ją to bawiło.

Bawiło ją dużo rzeczy. To, ze Yamamoto wraz z Ryohei'em leżą pijani na schodach, a jeden drugiego przytula. To, że Gokudera z Ryohei'em krzyczą na siebie o byle głupoty. Śmieszyły ją wybryki Lambo i Ipin, i też to że Dziadek Timoteo robi z nią kukiełki przedstawiające ich samych. Śmieszyło ją wszystko, co tylko ona uznała za ciekawe. A tego było mnóstwo.

Podciągnęła spodnie od piżamki, po czym wraz z Marylsonem wdrapała się na wysoką kanapę. Dzisiaj leciał jakiś mecz, przez co mężczyźni wpatrzeni byli w ekran jak w obrazek. Chwiejąc się na kanapie, podeszła do Lucisa, by spytać się o Tatę. Przecież był Zewnętrznym Doradcą Vongoli, cokolwiek miało to znaczyć. Aoi, szczerze mówiąc, nie zawsze spała w gabinecie taty, przez co wiedziała co nieco o społeczności, w jakiej się wychowuje. Ale postanowiła, że zostawi to dla siebie i wykorzysta w dobrej sytuacji.

- Gdzie jest Tata? Ja chcę do taty!- powiedziała głośno, przyciskając dłonie do klatki piersiowej ciemnowłosego. Ten, zaskoczony, spojrzał w dół, gdzie stała młoda latorośl Tsuny. Oczywiste było to, że nic nie słyszał – to wszystko przez głupiego Squalo, który zabrał pilota. Zawołał do niego, by ściszył trochę, ale ten, jak na złość pogłośnił jeszcze bardziej, uśmiechając się szeroko. Co za pizda.

W Aoi się zagotowało. Zrużyła oczy, po czym mocniej przycisnęła Marylsona do klatki Lucisa. Ona chce się dowiedzieć gdzie jest tata!  
- GDZIE JEST TATA?! - wrzasnęła tak mocno ile miała sił w płucach, powodując chwilową głuchotę u mężczyzny.

Nagle telewizor wybuchł! Silna eksplozja złożona ze szkła i plastiku popędziła w stronę zebranych. Lucis złapał Aoi, po czym zakrył ją własnym ciałem, obrywając w plecy. Jednak z całej dwójki, najbardziej oberwał Squalo. Kilka kawałków rozcięło jego twarz i klatkę, zaś największy odłamek trafił w bark, z którego chwilowo płynęła obwicie krew. Z kuchni przybiegła Bianchi, przerażona wybuchem. Myślała, że to jakiś atak. A jedynie zastała rozwalony telewizor i dwóch idiotów, z który jeden właśnie uratował zdezorientowaną Aoi.

- To się nie spodoba szefowi. - mruknęła, poczym wzięła się za opatrywanie ich.

Mało powiedziane, że Szefowi się to nie spodoba.

Ale zacznijmy od początku.

Tsuna przyjechał z Yamamoto koło dwudziestej, prosto z zebrania głównych „przywódców" czarnego rynku. Z tego powodu, że Vongola zmieniła kwaterę główną z Namimori na okolice Londynu, trzeba było wyjaśnić co nieco innym Szefom co dzieje się teraz w mafijskiej brytanii. Między innymi to, że od teraz Vongola i Giglio Nero przejmują kontrolowanie londyńskiego nielegalnego rynku. Oczywiście, niektórym osobom się to nie spodobało, ale Yamamoto wraz z Gammą skutecznie ich przekonali do zmiany decyzji. Niestety spotkanie przedłużyło się, przez co podczas drogi powrotnej trafili na korek. Bardzo długo korek. Ciągnący się od Southampton do Londynu, w który wpakowali się prze przypadek. Dosłownie przez chwilę rozmawiał z Kyoko – jednak ona była zbyt zestresowana, by poskładać porządnie zdanie po angielsku. Zmuszony do rozmowy po japońsku, niemalże został zbity z pantałyku.

Jak to możliwe że Aoi spowodowała wybuch telewizora?! Przecież ona ma problem nawet z otworzeniem drzwi a co dopiero doprowadzenie do wybuchu wielgachnego telewizora! Wściekły, że nikt nie raczył poinformować go wcześniej, prawie rozwalił drzwi wejściowe. W salonie siedząc na kanapie, przy szczątkach telewizora, siedziała Kyoko, trzymając małe śpiące ciało Aoi. Brązowowłosa dziewczynka przez sen mocno przytuliła Marylsona, nowego króliczka, który szybko zajął miejsce Ansona – poprzedniego królika, który teraz spokojnie leży przy łóżku. Szczęściarz, nie był już maltretowany przez nią.

Gdy jego żona dostrzegła obecność kolejnej osoby w pokoju, położył palec na ustach, prosząc ją milczenie. Skinęła głową, po czym zaczęła bujać dziewczynkę, by nie zauważyła go. Podchodząc do dwóch kobiet, które kochał najbardziej na świecie (nie licząc mamy, ona najważniejsza!) szybko pocałował Kyoko, po czym wziął Aoi na ręce. Pięciolatka poruszyła się delikatnie, mamrocząc coś pod nosem. Uśmiechnął się, po czym wraz z żoną skierował się do tymczasowego pokoju dziewczynki.

Wszędzie było mnóstwo pluszaków, jedne były podniszczone, drugie zaś nadal miały metki z ceną. Uważając, by nie zdeptać miśków albo innych pluszowych przyjaciół jego córki, położył ją na łóżeczku, po czym przykrył kocem. Ciemnowłosa przez chwilę trzymała go za dłoń, jednak puściła by ułożyć się wygodniej na łóżku.

Tsuna, uśmiechnięty, przytulił się do żony, by choć przez chwilę pobyć z nią. Nagle włączyła się co godzinna kołysanka, która była puszczana z pozytywki z tańczącą baletnicą. Uśmiechnęli się jeszcze bardziej do siebie, po czym okręcili się wokół własnej osi. Uważając, by nie zgnieść żadnej maskotki, delikatnie stawiali kroki, tańcząc do cieniutkiej piosenki. Teraz liczyli się tylko oni. Tańczyli dopóki muzyczka się nie skończyła.

Jednakże, zawsze po szczęśliwych chwilach, przychodzi taka, która zabija wszystkie szczęśliwe chwile.

Przez drzwi, wychyliła się blada głowa Yamamoto. Ciemne gęste włosy strasznie kontrastowały z bladą twarzą mężczyzny. Szok odbity w oczach widać było z daleka. Musiał przełknąć głośno ślinę, by mówić z sensem.

- Szefie, Giglio Nero zostało zaatakowane.


End file.
